pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian
Ian is the main character of the Pokémon Tales story. Appearance Ian sports a long blue coat that covers his body. He has sandy blond hair, and sports goggles on his head. His face is generally in a serious pose, only smiling slightly when things go his way. Underneath his jacket, he typically wears a white sleeveless shirt. He has a very toned physique, with several characters commenting on his muscles. In his debut, he was 11 years old. As the franchise has progressed, he has aged. In the current series, he is 15 years old. Character Not much is known about his past. He is anti-social, preferring Pokémon companionship to humans. However, he is a highly seasoned trainer, with greatly trained Pokémon, some seen using moves without commands. He has high faith and trust in his Pokémon. Once a trainer has earned his respect, he treats them better. He is shown to be overall analytical, able to understand the concept of a situation rather quickly. He is able to understand a Pokémon and later on people based on their actions and appearance. The only times this wasn't true he was intentionally tricked. Ian is a thrill seeker, seeking out the strongest of opponents. When he battled a foe that pushes him to his limit, he gets more and more excited, almost giddy. This also goes to events, as he gets excited by riding a roller coaster like ride or going fast in a convertible. He has shown to care deeply for Pokémon, physically assaulting a trainer for abandoning it and leaving it to die. He looks down upon trainers who don't care for their Pokémon, saying they're not worthy, and sometimes forgetting completely about them. He doesn't enjoy those who are ignorant of their Pokémon, not bothering with them unless told to. Ian understands the strengths and limits of his Pokémon, and pushes them as far as he can in battle. However, he identifies when further battle will be detrimental to his Pokémon, telling them that they've done enough to allow them to stop fighting. This care for Pokémon leads him to directly combat criminal organizations like Team Rocket, trying to stop them from abusing their Pokémon and harming others. He is kind and encouraging to children, never chastising them, and instead using the opportunities to teach them. He has been shown to have a soft spot for an individual who was orphaned on the street, but it isn't yet known whether this is an isolated incident or not. He has been shown to be disdainful towards fathers who don't acknowledge their child's dreams and desires, hinting that he has father problems. He actively went out of his way to attempt to convince Elise's father that her path was one that deserved respect, having to control his anger as he did. However, he released his anger and rage on the subject in his battle against Norman, who was Brendan's father. His feelings and emotions all came rushing out, and Norman wonders who this speech was really for. He has a catchphrase. "Keep up, or you'll fall behind." While he never explains this, one meaning stated by Elise is that one has to constantly work hard to keep up with their rivals and those around them, or else they'll leave them behind, growing beyond their reach. Ian is revealed to have the innate ability to control his own aura. He regulates it to match the Pokémon that he's using in order to better synchronize with them to increase their effectiveness in battle. This was limited in double battles at first, due to being unable to shift between multiple Pokémon. Ian has met a rival named Paul, who is almost is exact equal in everything besides the way they treat Pokémon. They act the same, interact the same with others, and are both calculating in battle. Their rivalry is based off the way the other treats Pokémon, finding the other way appalling. As Ian realizes just how similar to Paul he is, he becomes confused about himself and his training. While stating that he doesn't do the things that Paul does, he does similar training techniques. Paul has called him a "hypocrite," where Ian was offended the first time but overtime recognized it as true. Gear This is a list of gear that he keeps on him. * Jacket: He always wears his signature jacket. ** His original jacket was given to him by his mother on his 10th birthday. It was burnt through and had several holes in it. ** His second jacket was given to him by Dawn, who had custom made it to be fire proof. * Goggles: He keeps goggles on his head. He uses them to see in a sandstorm, and in water. * Pokémon Food: He makes his own Pokémon food. * Cooking supplies: He cooks food for the group * Dishes: He has people plates and Pokémon bowls. * Everstone: He has an Everstone, that has great significance to him. It was given to him by his mother on his 10th birthday. Currently, it is held by his Piplup. * Rope: He has rope. * Frisbee: He has a frisbee, which he sometime uses to train or play with Pokémon. * Bandana: He uses this bandana to cover his mouth, from sand and spore like attacks. * Mortar and Pestle * Bottle * Unicycle: Originally belonging to the rental agency of the Kanto Cycling Road, it was rusted over from lack of use. After re-finding it, Ian asked to use it, when it was simply given to him. * Ice Pack: He has a re-freezable ice pack that he uses to ice his leg. It is usually used in conjuncture with a Pokémon that can use Ice attacks. * Eon Flute: Ian has obtained the Eon Flute, which allows for him to call upon Latias and Latios when he needs them. * Pokéblock case: He has his own Pokéblock case to store his pink Pokéblocks to feed Pokémon that are bottomless pits. * Egg Timer * Poffin Case: He obtains a Poffin case to store his Poffins. He succeeded in making a new recipe of pink Poffins based off his pink Pokéblock to feed Pokémon that are bottomless pits. He shares it with Conway. Pokémon In Rotation With Professor Oak Given Away Befriended/Commanded Pokémon seen in ARPS Competitions Ian/Kanto Competitions|Kanto Competitions Ian/Johto Competitions|Johto Competitions Ian/Hoenn Competitions|Hoenn Competitions Ian/Frontier Symbols|Frontier Symbols Ian/Sinnoh Competitions|Sinnoh Competitions Trivia *He is based off Wes from Pokémon Colosseum, in personality and appearance. **He doesn't have a Snag Machine however. *His personality is also based off Ryoma Echizen, the main character from The Prince of Tennis. *Ian was highly inspired by Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs from the CBS show NCIS. **Both characters are quiet, give people stern looks, and operates from the shadows to help his comrades become better people and get past difficulties. * It's revealed that he doesn't know how to swim. **This is due to his home region being a desert. **By Vs. Mudkip, he learns how to swim. * As of the current time in the Pokémon Tales series, Ian has yet to own any Pokémon of the Dark type. * It is hinted that he has problems with his father. ** It is also implied that he ran away from home following his 10th birthday. * Ian seemed to be familiar with his aura abilities before they were introduced. He wasn't thrilled for them to be revealed. * The size of Ian's jacket on him has been the primary show of time passing of the franchise, with the mention of it getting tighter on him appearing each series. ** With him getting a new jacket, that has been reset. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Original Characters Category:Trainers Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokemon Tales characters